Junjun
Junjun (純々, Junjun) is an artificial magician who was formerly experimented on. She was then rescued by Kouha Ren after being labelled as a failed artificial magician and left abandoned. She now serves him as one of his three faithful assistants along with Jinjin and Reirei. She is a user of Strength Magic. Appearance Junjun is a rather tall girl, with long straight dark hair. She wears a small hat, lipstick, and has a head bandage that covers her eyes. She wears traditional clothing, and the edges of her dress have laces. Personality She's completely loyal to Kouha Ren, and even seems to have a crush on him. When it comes to Kouha, she's the more enthusiastic of the three witches to demonstrate their love for him. Junjun cares a lot about Kouha's appearance, and sometimes asks him to hit her, praise her, or mess her up. When she's not hugging or talking to Kouha she's usually quiet. She has a great complex about her body, as it changed due to her using Magic. She says it's dreadful and thinks that no men would accept her body.Tegaki Blog History In some moment of her life, she, Jinjin, and Reirei were experimented on, and aimed to create artificial magicians, but failed. They were considered monsters, thrown away, and left to rot. Then, Kouha Ren came to them and said that he needed some magic users. He bandaged them, clothed them, and appointed them. Since then, Junjun and the others are at Kouha's side and serve him with loyalty. Junjun, along with the other members of Kouha's army, was present when Kouha obtained his Djinn, Leraje, and was praying for her master's success. Plot Second Sindria Arc Junjun is shown for the first time in the army's base in Balbadd, behind Kouen Ren, along with other members of Kou's army.Night 116, Page 6 World Exploration Arc Junjun is in the carriage that travels to Magnostadt with Jinjn and Reirei, accompanying Kouha. Just after Aladdin gets into the carriage, some bandits attack them with magic tools. Aladdin's preparing his magic to fight the bandits but Kouha's faster and strikes them. Junjun is worried, and reminds Kouha that they have to pass unnoticed, but Reirei points out that it's useless warning him.Night 135, Pages 9-15 After Kouha defeats the bandits, Junjun and the other two serve Kouha tea. She advises him to travel by carpet because of the dangerous obstacles on their route, such as the bandits. Kouha answers that he "doesn't wanna," because riding a carpet all way to Magnostadt would dry his skin and get his clothes dirty. As Junjun is wiping Kouha's arm bracers, she accidentally wipes something on his clothes. He becomes very upset, and begins to hit Junjun, to Aladdin's alarm. However, Junjun graciously accepts this punishment, and even seems to enjoy it. Reirei and Jinjin also begin asking to be hit by Kouha.Night 136, Page 8 After a very lengthy carriage ride, Aladdin, Kouha, and the three magicians travel to Magnostadt where they separate. Some days after their arrival to Magnostadt, the Kou's Emperor dies, and Junjun informs Kouha about this when the prince's gathered with Magnostadt Chancellor, Matal Mogamett.Night 145, Page 4 Kouha decides to leave, and Junjun and the others escort him outside the academy, where Aladdin finds them. Kouha says to Aladdin that his father has died and that he's returning, but the he'll leave his three magicians in Magnostadt. Junjun's behind him, crying loudly, and Kouha comforts her caressing her head.Night 145, Pages 8-9 Magnostadt Arc Junjun's with Kou's army, asking Kouha if he wants to use a palanquin since his hair gets all messy when he rides a horse. Kouha answers her that he cannot do that because he has to lead the soldiers. He says to Junjun and the other witches not to talk as carefree girls while they are at war. Junjun apologizes. Kouha congratulates the three magicians for their work, because since they were in Magnostadt they gave him tons of information. Then, Junjun jumps and hugs Kouha, asking him to praise them more, but Kouha tells her to stop being so clingy.Night 180, Pages 10-11 After that, Kouha says he's going to use his power, and that he doesn't understand why his Djinn chose him. It appears a flashback about when Kouha obtained his Djinn, and Junjun is showed being there too, praying for his master's success. When Kouha orders to move to Magnostadt, Junjun and his army think that Kouha is their king. Then, Magnostadt Black Djinn's appear and attack them, but Kouha uses his power and protects the majority of his army. Junjun and Meihou Kan run at where Kouha is, to make sure that the prince is unharmed. When Kouha defeats the three Black Djinn, he's out of magoi, and the magicians give him the 7th type of magic, Strength Magic, but then more Black Djinn appear.Night 181 When Alibaba Saluja appears in his full Djinn Equip form, Junjun goes to where Kouha is, worrying about him. Junjun is completely astonished when the first prince, Kouen Ren, shows himself accompanied by his household.Night 182 While Kouen's Household are fighting against the Black Djinn, she and the other witches are worried over Kouha's arm. When Kouen unsheathe his sword Junjun is alarmed, but when Kouen heals his brother with the powers of Phenex she thanks and bows towards Kouen repeatedly.Night 183, Pages 11-13 After Alibaba reveals his identity as the Prince of Balbadd, it makes Kou's people confused. Junjun is staying behind Kouha and asks what is it about. She believes Alibaba's words when he exclaims that he stepped on the battlefield to save the life of Kouha. She smiles and notes that he is saying the truth, and from the start he came to protect them. Happy, she tells Kouha that Alibaba is a good person. Like Jinjin, Reirei and Kouha, she is astonished when Aladdin calls Kouen an old man. Like Reirei, Junjun notices that something is different about Aladdin.Night 186, Pages 10, 12-13, 16-17 Aladdin then summons Astaroth, Agares, Phenex, Amon and Leraje, what Junjun watches shocked. She watches Amon's explanation about the world terrified. She's confused when Kouen changes his expression and summons Kougyoku Ren, Koumei Ren, Hakuei Ren and Hakuryuu Ren. When Kouen exclaims that he will help if Aladdin tell him all about the truth of the world, she looks very happy. Then, Alibaba wonders if Hakuryuu will come too, what makes Aladdin wonder how will he come if he's in a far away place and if he's able to hear Kouen. Junjun happily and proudly exclaims that he can bet that he can. She explains that in their army, the orders are transferred through long range Clairvoyance Magic, which distance depends on the strength and the consumption of magoi by Magicians in that area, but this time, they will takes the shortest course. Before she can explain any further, she is stopped by Kouha, who forbids her to say more of their army's highly classified secrets.Night 187, Pages 2-13 Abilities Junjun, Jinjin and Reirei are able to use Magic and are referred to as Magicians, even though it has been stated that they are artificially created. Because of this, their bodies changed. Junjun has stated that she's using magic tools. Aside from that, her abilities are unknown. Magic :Strength Magic: Junjun is able to use Strength Magic to help recover the Magoi of Kouha's Metal Vessel by transferring pure force into the weapon. Relationships Kouha Ren Junjun's completely loyal to Kouha, and even seems to have a crush on him. She dislikes being separated from him, as seen when she cries when Kouha left her, Jinjin and Reirei at Magnostadt. She cares a lot about Kouha's appearance, and is always asking Kouha to hit her, or praise her. Jinjin and Reirei Junjun is always with Jinjin and Reirei. They have in common that they were experimented on to be magicians and that they always ask to be hit by Kouha. Trivia *Though she was introduced in Night 116, her name wasn't revealed until Night 180. *Ironically, her name means Innocent. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Kou Empire